Star Wars epII: deleted romance scenes
by Dea2
Summary: Ani/Padme.Anakin and Padme fall in love and hide it.In the middle of AOTC
1. Chapter 1.

Disclaimer: All names, characters blah blah blah etc. belong to George Lucas. I get no money for this, I'm doing this for pure fun!!!!  
  
Author's note: O.K. This is my first fic. These are some parts that were not in Star Wars ep. II (but I'd love them to be (). It would be better if you've seen the movie. This is totally Ani/Padme. I may change the personalities a bit (or a lot) and some scenes too.  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
(This happens after the attack on Padme, when Anakin and Obi-Wan are in the elevator)  
  
Anakin Skywalker didn't want his master Obi-Wan Kenobi to know how nervous he was about seeing Padme again. But about 1 second later, Obi-Wan said: "You seem a little on edge, Anakin," "Not at all" came Anakin's unconvincing reply. Obi-Wan didn't like it when his Padawan lied to him, but he let it go after seeing that Anakin was lost in his own little world.  
  
Anakin didn't want to lose the image of Padme in his mind, but when Obi-Wan interrupted his thoughts, he had to answer in his coolest tone. When Obi-Wan let it go, he returned to his daydream again. Anakin was thinking of Padme and her beautiful hair, that soft skin, those kissable lips, the nice, supple . He didn't want to go any further, just in case his master was trying to use one of his Jedi mind tricks on Anakin. Of course, Anakin's mind was too strong, but just in case.  
  
Before he knew it, the elevator stopped and Obi-Wan greeted the all too familiar Jar Jar Binks. Jar Jar didn't seem to notice Anakin although he was a towering 6"1. After Jar Jar greeted Obi-Wan, he finally seemed to notice Anakin. Anakin greeted the Gungan politely, but with looking over Jar Jar's shoulder, trying to see where Padme was and why she didn't greet them personally.  
  
Jar Jar led them to a room with blue carpet, blue ceiling, just everything blue, even Padme's dress was a dark blue. Wait a minute, Anakin thought. PADME!!! His heartbeat turned from 70 beats a minute to about a million. Anakin just hoped that they wouldn't ask him anything, because his voice would probably be squeaky. He was glad when she greeted Obi-Wan first so he could get some time to regain his breath and breathe in Padme's scent. It was intoxicating, beautiful, like he'd never smelled before. When he finally turned to normal, he studied Padme. She was 24 now but looked still like an angel. She was still Beautiful like he'd remembered her to be. When Padme finally turned to Anakin, he stepped a bit forward. She studied him for a minute or so before she finally said something.  
  
"Ani??" her uncertain voice came. "Is it really??" He just smiled down at her. The last time he saw her, she was a foot taller than him. Now it's the total way around. The two just stood there, smiling at each other, lost in their own world before Obi-Wan cleared his throat, trying to get them to notice the others in the room.  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry that was boring, but I promise that the next chapter will be a lot better. Review plz 


	2. Chapter 2.

Chapter 2.  
  
(Now, this happen when Padme and Anakin are on Naboo, on that Picnic)  
  
"Padme?" Anakin said. "Tell me, who gave you your first kiss?" Padme really didn't want to answer that one because she was busy, pretty much her whole life for such things. "Hmmm" she said. She didn't want to tell Anakin that so she just pretended to be thinking. "Hello?" came his voice, still eager to know. Padme was resting her head on Anakin's lap while he played with her hair. (OK.this is where I change the story)  
  
Padme just rolled on top of Anakin and looked into his eyes. It took him by surprise, so he didn't have time to react, as if he wanted to anyway. After about a minute, she finally broke the silence: "Sooo, you really want to know?" as Anakin nodded smiling. She just moved her head towards his. When their lips met, it was like and explosion. 10 years Anakin has waited for this moment and when it finally came, he didn't know how to react. At first he didn't do anything. After about 5 seconds, Padme pulled back, saying: "I shouldn't have done that" and started rolling off Anakin. But he was too fast with his Jedi reflexes and before she moved 2 cm he took her gently by her arms and pulled her back on. Then he simply rolled on top of her and kissed her. But that kiss wasn't as gentle as the first one. That one was more intense, but still slow so it wouldn't shock her. Now she didn't have time to react. He immediately glided his tongue across her lips. When she finally knew what was happening, she granted him access. They kissed and kissed until their lips started hurting. Padme stopped, in the middle of a kiss, and rolled of Anakin, sitting up.  
  
She didn't want that. She just wanted a little kiss in order to see if he has any feelings for her. Padme didn't want Anakin to think she was the easy-to-get kind of girl just throwing herself at men, even though she loved.No, she couldn't think like that. She thought of what Anakin was thinking now. Padme just needed to erase this from his memory, even if this meant hurting him a little. "I regret I ever did this" Padme said, in a cold voice that she often used in the Senate. Those words stung him; his heart was aching now after she said those words. "But." he didn't even finish his sentence when she interrupted "Now, would you please just drop it" still in her cold voice. Anakin bolted up, packed their things and started walking back.  
  
When they arrived, Anakin set down the basket and walked straight to his room, still looking hurt. That was when Padme felt so bad that she just broke down and cried like a child.  
  
In the other room, Anakin thought how she could hurt him like that. He continued with his thoughts when sensing such pain from Padme's room, it was like she was dying. He ran to her room as fast as he could, broke down the door and stopped right in his tracks. Padme was sitting on her bed, crying and looked like in a great deal of pain. Anakin sat on the bed and he didn't know what to do. He thought that his sudden anger made her believe that he was so angry with her that he probably wouldn't speak to her again. Anakin lifted her head with his finger and she stared into his eyes. He didn't know what else to do so he just kissed her. At first, she didn't move. After about 3 seconds Padme just pulled away and murmured a simple "No" before wiping her eyes. She looked at him again, when suddenly her face turned kind of angry, but still in pain. "Out" she told him in a cold voice, pointing to the door. He stood up, looked at her for a few seconds when she said: "Out" again, but this time she raised her voice a little. Anakin slowly started walking towards her when she screamed: "OUT" again. He couldn't only sense anger, but also pain and.could it be.love?? Anakin started walking towards the door, slowly.  
  
That was when Anakin became a bit desperate and angry too. No. He wasn't just going to leave. He wasn't going to leave her. And at that moment he knew that he was never, ever going to leave her again. No he wasn't. After walking 3 steps, he turned. He quickly turned and walked over to her, so fast she couldn't even say something. Padme opened her mouth, but before she could say anything, her captured her mouth in a forceful kiss. She tried to push him back but she was no match for him. After a few seconds, she kissed him back. She knew that she couldn't even make herself believe that she didn't love Anakin, so why even try make him? Padme's kiss caught him by surprise. She pushed him onto the bed and got on top of him, kissing him with the emotions she hid for over a decade.  
  
They kissed and kissed when Anakin suddenly rolled her over and got on top of her, not breaking their kiss. He started kissing her neck, then shoulders, taking of her dress. Padme started unbuttoning his pants, lifting off his Jedi robes. She pulled his head back up and kissed him. Then she rolled on top of him whispering into his ear: "Love me.Make Love to me" Anakin whispered back: "Are you sure?" not knowing how to stop if she said no. She merely gave a nod while she started kissing his neck, then going down his chest. She drove him crazy. When she came to his pants, she took them off without problem, smiling evilly at him. Then he took off her dress fully, and it was his turn to smile evilly at her. Padme and Anakin were completely naked by that time. He slowly rolled on top of her and slowly buried himself in her.  
  
Padme gave a small cry, and tears started rolling down her cheeks. Anakin kissed away her tears and started moving in a slow rhythm and waited for her to get adjusted. After about 10 seconds, she told him to go faster, so he moved faster. It went on and on, faster and faster until both reached the top.  
  
They both just lay there, Padme wrapped in Anakin's strong arms, both covered in sweat.  
  
  
  
A/N: What do you think?? Better??? Worse?? Please Review 


End file.
